


Just Go With It

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [45]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Long Term Relationship, Love, Nudity, Oscars, Oscars Party, Vanity Fair party, envy - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader and Chris attend the Oscars
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: Requested Fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 26





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST - Reader and Chris attend the Oscars.

The air was battering the sides of the building causing a steady whistle through each and every window of the hotel. Y/N sat in the armchair by the balcony window watching the world go by from afar. She had wanted to sit outside but a cup of coffee on the balcony was made far less romantic and comfortable when you have to bundle up in thermals and a heavy coat. It was nice to just sit there though. The room was silent apart from the street noise that managed to penetrate through the windows into the room and Chris’ light snoring. 

Y/N sat there, curled up on the chair and clutching a cup of coffee, thinking. Last night hadn’t been good. She and Chris had been to the Oscars which should have been amazing but like most events they attended, she had been pushed aside and spent most of the night lingering awkwardly with Chris’ manager. He never meant to do it, she knew that, but it was hard to keep doing. She loved that he was a successful actor and she knew how lucky she was to be going to the Oscars but the night of glitz and glamour was anything but. It was quite the ordeal. 

It started with having to arrange a whole night away. They always stayed in a hotel close to the venue seeing as their home was quite a trek from Hollywood. They had to find a hotel and though Chris was always catered for she had to spend hours trying to find a perfect dress as no designers were interested in dressing the girlfriend of the star. It then came with dressing up, packing herself into Spanx and layers of makeup for a three-minute walk down the red carpet followed by a half-hour of loitering whilst Chris was captured by the press. Not only that, but the ceremony was also long and arduous and chalked full of people she didn’t know. 

She did enjoy herself but from 4 pm through to the early hours it was non stop socialising whilst packed into a dress she could barely move in. Chris, of course, moved through these functions with ease. Though he wasn’t out there and brash he was certainly able to flip a switch in these situations and light up the room. She supposed being such a good actor gave him this knack. 

She hadn’t meant to start an argument but the frustration and the amount of booze they had both consumed caused one to bubble over as they left the vanity fair party. Chris had been talking to Florence Pugh, a gorgeous 20 something who was a young up and comer for sure. She had come to him, fawning about his career and expressing her love for Marvel and his talent. Chris had been welcoming and polite and offered his similar praises as Y/N stood there watching the two become enamoured in conversation. Florence paid her no attention and Chris didn’t even introduce her so she lingered at the sidelines awkwardly waiting for the two of them to finish. They stood and chatted for a good half an hour whilst Y/N sat down at an empty table and kicked off her shoes, seething. She ogled the two of them from her seat. Chris was red-faced and sweaty from the drink. His bow tie hung loosely around his neck and his top button was undone. His gestures and facial expressions were loud and animated and Florence lapped it up, her hand trailing up and down his arm as she laughed at his jokes. She was gorgeous. Her dress clung to every curve and the dip in the front was flashy and enticing. 

As Y/N scrolled through her phone she looked up occasionally until she noticed a man she didn’t recognise getting in between the two to embrace Florence warmly. There was an exchange of pleasantries before she disappeared into the party on the arm of the man and Chris started scanning the crowds for his date. He came across to where Y/N was sitting and sat on the chair next to her where she was picking at a napkin that had been discarded on the table. 

‘Hey,’ he said before checking his watch, ‘you wanna head out?’ ‘Oh you’re bored of the party now your lil friends gone?’ she said. ‘What are you talking about?’ ‘I’m talking about Florence or do you call her Flo?’ ‘Are you jealous?’ he asked incredulously, ‘we were just talking.’ ‘Do you talk to everyone who rubs your arm and wears low cut dresses? Or is it just when you can’t be bothered talking to me.’ ‘How can you think that I was talking to her for that reason. She’s nice and she was being friendly,’ he said leaning in so no one could hear, ‘you’re being crazy!’ ‘Oh am I? Well, why don’t I get out of your hair! I mean I’d hate to ruin the party that you’re so in love with you leave me like a lemon whilst I’m crammed into the tiniest dress and most uncomfortable underwear!’ she said throwing the napkin she had been picking at on the table and storming through the crowd. Chris sighed and rested back against the chair as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Y/N stormed through the crowd until she was out onto the street unsure of where to go. Her hands fumbled through her clutch bag to find her phone so she could order an Uber. After a quick ride, she was at the hotel and heading upstairs. She didn’t stop until she slammed the hotel door before she kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the bed. Her eyes stung with tears but she refused to be sad and let anger overcome her. She sat up and fumbled with the zipper yanking it down and peeling the dress off until it was no more than a heap of fabric on the floor. After yanking down her spanks and tossing off her bra she jumped in the shower and let the water wash away her makeup. After she finished she dressed in her pyjamas and tied her wet hair up in a ponytail. She climbed into bed lay there in the dark, thinking of the night over and over in her head. A couple of hours later she heard a click of the door and Chris entering. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep as he pottered around the room and then climbed into bed. She lay there listening to him as his breathing got heavier and more even as he fell asleep. 

The rest of the night was fitful. She kept waking up, unable to stop fretting about the fight until she eventually gave up and crawled out of bed to the armchair she was currently sitting in. It was nice to see the world around her waking up. She didn’t scroll through her phone and she didn’t allow her mind to recap the night’s events as she simply watched the cars below and the people coming out onto the streets to start their workdays. She made a cup of coffee with the hotel supplies as soundlessly as she could though she doubted a bomb would wake Chris when he was like this. He had always been a heavy sleeper but it was worse when he was drunk and he could sleep until noon if not woken, which she would have had no intention to do if they didn’t have to checkout. 

She rang down and ordered room service which appeared with great speed. She thanked the bellboy at the door and wheeled it into the room before tucking into her pancakes on her chair by the window once more. She wolfed it down, not realising just how hungry she was seeing as she hadn’t eaten since the Oscars dinner last night. She had just finished her last bit of the meal when she heard movement behind her and looked around to find Chris sitting up in bed. His torso was bare but he had the sheet wrapped around his waist though she had already seen his discarded boxers on the floor when she got up so she knew he was nude. He looked at the trolley that was set at the end of his bed and spied the covered dish upon it before looking at her.

‘You got room service?’ ‘Well yeah,’ she said coolly, ‘we gotta eat. It’s long until we have to check out.’ ‘Right,’ he said reaching forward to grab his plate, ‘you got my favourite.’ His tone was lighter than hers but she paid him no attention, still mad from last night. Chris was going to delve into a conversation but his hunger got the better of him as his stomach growled at him to eat the meal as soon as humanly possible. He choked down his french toast and the cup of joe that was lukewarm but nice none the less and collapsed onto his back full to the brim. He rolled on his side and watched Y/N as she stared out into the open air, not taking him on. 

‘Come here,’ he said watching her as she looked at him. He was watching her with a small smirk on his face. This was a bold move considering the atmosphere in the room but he knew she wasn’t really mad at him. If she was she would have let him sleep longer and eaten downstairs without ordering him anything. ‘I’m fine with where I am now,’ she said curtly. He sighed as she turned around. He pushed the sheet off and slid off the bed walking towards where she was sitting. He knelt next to the seat and watched as she turned to him. 

‘What?’ she said. ‘You’re mad,’ he said. ‘You got that huh?’ she said rolling her eyes. ‘Oh come on,’ he said, ‘it was a little fight. We were drunk and stupid let’s just forget it.’ ‘Oh it was just a little thing, is it? You would think that seeing as you stayed out for another two hours whilst I lay awake all night.’ ‘Baby,’ he said leaning in to kiss her jaw. She folded her arms and he kissed along her jawline before he raised himself off of the ground and scooped her up in one fell swoop before moving her to the bed. She was laying on her back and he hovered above her peppering kisses along her neck and chest. 

‘Chris,’ she sighed. ‘You forgiving me yet?’ he said. ‘No.’ ‘Look I’m sorry,’ he said pulling back and watching her. ‘Are you?’ she said. ‘I’m sorry but I wasn’t flirting with Florence. You’ve gotta know that right?’ he said. ‘It’s not about that. Don’t you get it?’ she said resting on her elbows, ‘I’m not mad about that. I get that you’re a big-time star and I’m happy that you get to go to these kinds of things but don’t you get how lonely it can be for the people on the outside looking in? I’m always stuck at these things watching you be larger than life and have all these gorgeous people coming up to you telling you how great you both are.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he said sincerely, ‘but you know what it’s like. You can’t be shy and reserved at these things. I act like that and get drunk so I’m not so shy. That’s all. I’m sorry if I forget about you some times.’ ‘It’s okay,’ she said laying down and reaching up to run a hand through his hair. ‘And you can’t think that I like Florence more than you? I mean did you see that ass in that dress,’ he said with a wink. ‘I’m glad you liked it,’ she said, ‘I couldn’t breathe for most of the night in that thing.’ He leaned down and kissed her deeply before peppering kisses along her jawline and down, caressing her curves as he did. She could feel his length throbbing against her, ‘why don’t I show you just how much I liked that dress huh?’ ‘Don’t we have to check out like dangerously soon?’ she said. ‘Just go with it,’ he said sucking on her neck making her groan. She nodded, allowing all the memories of last night to be washed away with this new one. 


End file.
